Getting Caught Isnt Always Bad
by God-Alert
Summary: So on my tumblr I got this request "percy and annabeth visit olympus and end up making out...but get caught by *drum roll* ATHENA" And I thought it was a brilliant idea so I thought I would share it with you all too :D Enjoy! (Art by viria and colored by me)


**So on my tumblr I got this request ****_"percy and annabeth visit olympus and end up making out...but get caught by *drum roll* ATHENA" _**** And I thought it was a brilliant idea so I thought I would share it with you all too :D Enjoy!**

"Percy I just have to drop these designs off in my moms office and then we can go back to your place." She said stepping out of the elevator, "No kissing, no hugging, no arm around my waist, only hold my hand, got it?" Annabeth asked.

If looks could kill, "Got it." Percy said grabbing her hand.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and walked to her mothers office. Yes her and Percy's hormones had been pretty high lately, kissing and jumping each other when ever they could, but he wouldn't try anything in her mom's office. She had made that pretty clear.

They got to her mothers office, but Percy stopped at the door.

"Percy she's not even in here, I just need to drop these papers off." Annabeth said reassuring him and walking into Athena's office.

"Alright…" Percy said walking in behind her. He leaned against the wall as Annabeth opened her bag to get out the designs and putting them on her desk.

"Damn it…hold on I need to print one off, I forgot to." Annabeth said pulling out her laptop and sitting down on the couch.

Percy watched her, she was so beautiful. "Ya ok.." Percy said sitting next to her.

"No touching Percy."

"I know! You think I would start making out with you in your mothers own office. I mean what is she caught us?" Percy said looking at her raising an eyebrow. Percy didnt know why he did, but he grabbed her neck and kissed her. Annabeth put a hand on his chest to try to push him away but then put her computer on the ground and pulled him on top of her.

She wrapper her legs around his, running her legs up and down his. She put one hand on his chest, and the other tangled in his hair. "Your mother is going to kill me, you know that?" Percy mumbled against her lips. She just nodded and kissed him harder. "I forgot you like bad boys…"

Annabeth pulled away, but only barely, breathing heavily,"That's..not untrue…" Annabeth mumbled running her hands up and down his chest.

Percy took a deep breath, "Ya i'm dead.." And with that he kissed her, hard, "But why not die on a happy note."

They kissed passionately for gods know how long. Percy started moving his hands up her shirt as Annabeth did they same. Percy was about to touch her right breast but someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off Annabeth. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on the ground, Annabeth was pulling her shirt down, and he saw Athena standing over him.

"What in the name of Hades is wrong with you." Athena said looking down at Percy.

Percy looked up at her scared, "Um…well….um…I…..um…" Percy tried to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Um, well, and I dont make a sentence Jackson," Athena said, "I still dont see why you date him." Athena said turning to Annabeth.

Annabeth started to say something but Percy cut her off, "You're kidding me right? I've be loyal to Annabeth for what, 6ish years, and you still dont approve of our relationship? I've sailed the most dangerous sea in the world, held up the sky, navigated though the labyrinth, I remembered her when Hera took away my memory, and I fell in tartarus for her because I couldnt imagine her being down there alone. Not just because she is my best-friend and my girlfriend, it was because I love her, how have you not seen any of that?" Percy said standing up and staring at Athena.

Athena stared back and looked over at Annabeth who hand one of her hands over her mouth in shock and joy.

Athena stared back at Percy and pointed to the door, "Get. Out."

Percy took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth, "I'll wait for you in the lobby." Percy said turning and walking out.

Athena tightened her jaw and turned back to Annabeth, "Why. Why him."

Annabeth grabbed her design off the printer and put in on Athena's desk, "He's sweet, kind, cute, and understands everything I do and why I do it." Annabeth said grabbing her bag and going to the door, "He would never do anything to hurt me and I love him." And with that she left. She walked straight to the elevator and got in pressing the button as fast as she could. When the doors opened to the lobby she saw Percy leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw her coming out of the elevator and towards him.  
"Annabeth im so, so sor-" Percy started to say but Annabeth grabbed his neck down and kissed him, hard.

"I love you..I love you so much." Annabeth said wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her face into his chest.

Percy didnt react at first but then wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too, I love you too…but you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, you just stood up to my mother and told me how much you loved me in front of her." Annabeth said pulling away and grabbing his hands.

Percy smiled, "I meant it, all of it."

"I know…now lets go to your apartment." Annabeth said grabbing his hand

"Why?"

Annabeth stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..OH!"


End file.
